clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Hideout
in the Hideout.]] The Ninja Hideout (also known as the Ninja HQ) is the Headquarters for Ninja penguins. It's one of the few rooms that doesn't house pins with EPF Command Room and the Town. After the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, it was open to all penguins. Trivia *The Ninja Hideout used to be accessible only to people who were ninja's, but after the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, it was open to all players. Details *The 'Find Buddy' response for a Penguin in the hideout says that they are hiding. *The Ninja Hideout has a shop called the Flying Flippers Emporium, where you can buy special Ninja items from a catalog called Martial Artworks. It is also possible to play Card-Jitsu here on the four mats in the corner. If you are a Ninja and can access this room, try throwing Snowballs at the hanging Gongs or clicking on them. *The stones on the floor of the 3 elements and inscriptions around resemble the duenos inscription. *If you master any of the Card-Jitsu games other than Card-Jitsu, the element on the Amulet will light up. *Before you are a ninja, you get to go in the Ninja Hideout, and Sensei will introduce you to it, and you will get the Amulet and a few more Card-Jitsu cards. After you leave, you can still go back in, possibly as a glitch as you would possibly be able to get the Ninja Suit early. The Martial Artworks Catalog :See Main Article: Martial Artworks In the Martial Artworks, you can buy the long-awaited Ninja Outfit, which costs 1000 Coins, a Dojo Igloo (5000 Coins), Rice Paper Wall Screen (500 Coins), a Stone Lantern (575 Coins), and a Hand Gong (400 Coins). On March 27, 2009, the Martial Artworks catalog was updated and a Tea Table (650 Coins) and White Gi (800 Coins) were added. On July 3, 2009, the Cloud Wave Bracers (250 Coins) were added. On November 2, 2009, the Goldsmith Apron (100 Coins) was added. Then, on November 13, 2009, the Amulet (200 Coins) was added. Secret Catalog items *On the page with the items "The Storm" and "Lighting Gi", if you click the leaves in the top right you will be able to access “The Bolt” for (300 Coins), and “Thunder Gi” for (450 Coins) *On the page with the items "The Quicksilver" and "Ink Ceremony Robe", if you click the leaves in the bottom right you can access “The Cinder” for (250 Coins) and “Tea Ceremony Robes” for (550 Coins). *On the page with the item "Golden Sun Suit", if you click the leaves in the top left you can access, you can buy the “Crimson Sun Suit” (500 Coins). Gallery Ninja_octi.png|The Ninja Hideout decorated for the Christmas Party 2008. Dojohide af09.png|The Ninja Hideout during the April Fools Party 2009. Ninja_Hideout.PNG|The Ninja Hideout before Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt from September 2009. Stormy Ninja Hideout.PNG|Card-Jitsu Fire construction in 2009. Ninja_Hideout_with_Fire_Decorations.png|The Ninja Hideout during the Celebration of Fire. Dojocourtyardstorm10lookatthewateronthewatergem.PNG|The Ninja Hideout in the Storm of CP. CAdr-Jitsu Water Dojo Build 1.png|Card-Jitsu Water construction in 2010. Ninja hideout underwater party.PNG|The Ninja Hideout tilted to the left during the Underwater Expedition in 2012. elementdojo.png|An odd appearance of the element mat. Parties *The Ninja Hideout has been decorated for the Christmas Party 2008. It had Octi in it holding a candy cane. Nothing else but Octi with the candy cane was decorated. This was the first time the Ninja Hideout has been decorated for a party. *During the April Fools' Party 2009, the Ninja Hideout's wall could be walked on. *During the Halloween Party 2010, it had a couple of pumpkins on the steps and pumpkin lanterns hanging off the roof. *During the Underwater Expedition,The Ninja Hideout tilted to the left instead of right because the Ninja Hideout would have a door on the back. Rumors Many penguins have noticed that when they play Card-Jitsu Water, they see a room behind the Dojo. It is believed that it will be a room for the Ninjas who have completed all 3 elements and there may be some kind of catalog in (or at) it. Although, it is unknown how you will be able to access this room if it ever comes. The Snow Dojo entrance will most likely opposite from the Fire Dojo. Past Rumors *Many penguins believed that it was the Three Little Islands off the coast of Club Penguin Island, however since the Storm damaged the Dojo, the newly available Dojo Courtyard was widely expected to be it. **However, Penguins thought it could be the Dojo itself. , this sign will be shown on the door.]] *The elements on the floor could be a secret entrance to a room for master Ninjas who have mastered all elements only. SWF *The Ninja Hideout See also *Dojo *Ninja *Ninja Construction *Sensei *Ninja Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Secrets Category:Secrets Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Secrets Category:Ninjas Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Volcano Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Secrets Category:Secrets Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Secrets Category:Ninjas Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Volcano Category:Rooms Category:2008